The invention is directed to new nitrogen containing alkoxysilanes and their production.
There are known isocyanate group containing organosilicon compounds of various structures. Thus there can be produced e.g. 3-trimethoxysilylpropylisocyanate (CH.sub.3 O).sub.3 Si C.sub.3 H.sub.6 NCO according to Berger U.S. Pat. No. 3,821,218 or diethoxymethylsilylmethylisocyanate (C.sub.2 H.sub.5 O).sub.2 CH.sub.3 Si CH.sub.2 NCO according to V. P. Kozynkov, Zh. Obshch. Khim. 1968, Vol. 38 (5), pages 1179-85. The entire disclosures of Berger and Kozynkov are hereby incorporated by reference and relied upon.
Furthermore there are known silanes which have the arylsulfonylazide groups. Thus, e.g. trimethoxysilylamylsulfonylazide or trimethoxysilyl-cyclohexylsulfonylazide can be produced according to Thomson U.S. Pat. No. 3,697,551.
Furthermore organosilicon compounds are known which have the azidoformate group of the formula --OCON.sub.3, as e.g. trimethoxysilylethyl azidoformate, triethoxysilylpropylazidoformate, etc. (German OS 2165198). The azidoformates can also be produced by reaction of a chloroformate with an excess of an alkali azide (see also U.S. Pat. No. 3,284,421).